


The Final Test

by amyfortuna



Series: Tolkien Femslash Week 2016 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel comes home at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Test

**Author's Note:**

> For Tolkien Femslash Week. Card and Prompt are: emotions, O37, defeat

Varda’s eyes were deep and dark like the endless night sky full of stars. Galadriel found at first that she could not meet them with her own, like she was still the young elfling from so long ago, being presented to the Valar by her father and mother on the occasion of her coming of age and entering the service of the Star-Queen.

But she was no longer that young child, eyes bright with expectations, hopes, and the wonder of dreams, as yet untested by time and tears. She was come now to the fullness of her wisdom and strength. Every defeat and victory, every tear and smile, everyone she’d ever loved or hated, had given her what she needed now.

She raised her head and met Varda’s eyes.

“We fought a long defeat,” Galadriel said, fists clenching by her side. “But we fought. At least we fought.” She held Varda’s eyes, steady and calm. For a long while, Varda simply looked back into her and through her.

Then the Star-Queen bent forward, taking Galadriel’s hands in her own, and pressed a kiss to her lips, warm and sweet. “For you the war is over,” she said, smiling. “Welcome home.”


End file.
